1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of threat detection and identification, and more specifically, to the field of detection and identification of nuclear threats hidden inside cargo shipments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Guarding against illicit cargo trying to enter the country by land, sea or air shipping containers is a difficult problem. Each year more than 48 million loaded cargo containers move between the world's seaports. Six million loaded cargo containers arrive in the U.S. each year, but only 5 percent have their content visually inspected or x-rayed, opening the possibility that the terrorists could use them to smuggle in nuclear material, explosives, or even themselves.
Combinations of multiple modes of sensing (sensor fusion) is well-known to offer performance advantages in different fields. For example, in mine detection, different sensing techniques have been advantageously combined to give greater detection sensitivity and certainty than seen with single sensing capabilities.
What is needed is to apply a sensor fusion technique to the art of detection of nuclear threats hidden inside shipping containers.